Pile of Paperwork
by moonlight ray
Summary: A short one-shot on Ceo Storm and his never-ending pile of paperwork.


Pile of Paperwork

By moonlight ray

Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own LSK. Yu Wo, I seriously envy you for this.

[A/N: Just a little drabble, if you can call it that, on Ceo Storm. Inspired by Volume 6, Chapter 2, when Sun and Stone find the poor guy asleep while changing clothes.]

The Storm Knight's room was dark, the only source of light illuminating from a small oil lamp upon his desk. It cast a soft, golden glow like a firefly and threw strange, distorted shadows onto the creamy white walls. Two silhouettes could be seen at the desk; an endless skyscraper of documents and the Storm Knight himself.

It was late into the night, and the rest of the Holy Temple was sound asleep. Even the moon and stars seemed to slumber, as the sky outside Storm's window was black and empty. The only noise that could be heard was the quiet _scritch-scratch_ of his pen as it danced across a sheet of paperwork, along with an occasional _thump_ of the official stamp.

Ceo passed another document onto the completed pile, stifling a yawn. His eyes were tired, and his hand sore, but he was almost finished. He had only a quarter left. If he worked efficiently, he should be able to be done in time to catch a few hours of sleep.

As he worked, his mind wandered. How had gotten caught up into this? By owing Creus "a small favour"? By skipping all those meetings under the image of a "charming, carefree Storm Knight"?

Sigh, sometimes he wondered if that was all he was good for. If he was just the Holy Temple's laundry chute; only instead of laundry, he got tossed all the paperwork. Ceo put down his pen and stamped the document, before moving onto the next one.

Most of this paperwork wasn't even his. Right now, he was working on a document for the Palace's use of holy knights—something the Stone Knight should be taking care of. He had recently finished Blaze's portion, and before that, Sun's.

Ugh, Sun. Sometimes Ceo didn't know whether to despise him or thank him. He was cooped up in his room all day, correcting a never-ending pile of documents, thanks to that bastard. But then again, if he really was destined to go blind, he would rather do it that way instead of going about and winking at every single woman he saw. He could never be sure if Sun had done him a favour or was simply taking advantage of his paperwork skills.

Ceo felt his eyelids drooping, his mind going fuzzy. No, he couldn't fall asleep just yet. There was still a bit more than thirty pages left.

He picked up his pace. Why couldn't all the Twelve Holy Knights have responsibility like Judgment? He did all of his own paperwork. But _noooo_, they had to dump it all onto him.

Actually, Ceo amended himself, that wasn't quite right. Hell often helped out with the documents, and Leaf would do his own portion when asked to. Not to mention Adair, who was helpful enough to handle half of Sun's paperwork.

_Ah!_ Ceo paused, realizing that he had made a mistake on the document. He quickly fixed it, and shook his head a bit to keep from zoning out again. He had to focus. He was so close to completion, if he could just stay awake a few minutes longer…

Even as he thought this, his consciousness was already fading fast. His pen slipped from his hand, softly clattering onto the desk. His vision grew bleary, and he felt himself drifting into Dreamland. He yawned, and a single thought passed through his head. _Maybe I can just take a short nap…_ It wasn't half a second later that Ceo Storm was slumped over in his chair, sound asleep amongst a copious pile of paperwork.

Five hours later, when Elmairy Leaf came in to collect his share of documents, he found his fellow Knight-Captain passed out on his desk. Sprouting a gentle and understanding smile, Leaf quietly took a blanket from Storm's bed and draped it over his comrade's shoulders. He retrieved his portion of paperwork, and on his way out, posted a small 'Do Not Disturb' sign on Storm's door. _Sweet dreams, Brother Storm. You've worked hard._


End file.
